Maternidad del más allá
by UnicornioVolador
Summary: Milo y Camus, cuando erán unos niños, juegan un juego, pero no sabe que le traerá consecuensias. Después de tanto juego, forman un lazo materno, con el espirítu de una chica, haciéndola llamar "Mamá". Años después, los tratos se cumplen y se pagan. (AU, OoC, Sue.)
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Maternidad del más allá.**

**Discraimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Personajes: Milo, Camus, OC'S**

**Género: Horror/Suspenso/Sobrenatural/Paranormal/Alternal Universe (AU).**

**Advertencia: La historia no sigue el canon original de Saint Seiya, como dice en "Género" Alternal Universe (Universo Alterno). Mary Sue y OoC.**

**Nota: Pensamientos y flashbacks en cursivas.**

**Me inspiré con la película "Mama" de Andrés Muschietti.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mamá.

* * *

Hace trece años atrás, dos niños de tan solo siete años se disponían a jugar debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Uno de estos le había comentado a otro sobre un extraño juego que existía llamo "La guija". Saga llamó a los niños, Milo y Camus, para que ya se fueran hacía las doce casa, ya que estaba oscureciendo. Los críos al llegar a Escorpio, Camus le pidió a Milo que se quedará junto con él en Acuario, el griego aceptó.

Al llegar al templo de Acuario, los niños se sumergieron en la habitación de Camus. Ya una vez dentro, Milo se sentó en la cama, mientras que Camus iba por algo en el armario. La curiosidad le picaba al pequeño griego, así que le preguntó a su amigo que estaba buscando.

─ _La guija_─ respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se adentraba más al armario.

─ _¿El juego que me dijiste?_ ─ preguntó el heleno.

─ _¡La encontré!_ ─ exclamó el pequeño mientras alzaba al aire el dichoso tablero del juego─ _¿Jugamos?_ ─ le preguntó acercándose a donde se encontraba el pequeño peli azul.

─ _¡Claro!_ ─ aceptó con una sonrisa.

Camus le había explicado que también se podían pedir cosas, a cambio de otras cosas, así que Milo como no iba muy bien en el entrenamiento para ser caballero, había pedido que le fuera bien en el entrenamiento y que se gane su armadura de oro. La joven muerta con la que estaban charlando aceptó, pero a cambio del alma de su primera hija. Camus también pidió ganarse su armadura, pero esta vez la muerta dijo que el alma fuera de su primera sobrina que tuviera. Así se pasaron "jugando" toda la noche. Los días y las noches pasaban, pero esta vez no solo charlaban con la joven muerta a través de la guija, sino que también la podían ver. Desde ese entonces la crearon como una figura materna y le llamarón "Mamá", la cual solo ellos podían ver y escuchar. Al ellos llegar a la adolescencia, "Mamá" desapareció de la nada sin dejar rastro, lo cual hizo que ellos dejarán de creer en cosas paranormales.

* * *

Hace cinco años, cuando Milo andaba de adolescente calenturiento por un gran descuido, llegó una linda bebita al mundo la cual decidieron llamar Annie. La madre de la niña murió en el parto, haciendo que Milo se quedará a cargo de la chiquilla. La bebita se parecía bastante a Milo, lo único que en vez de tener el pelo de color azul, como Milo, lo tenía rubio cenizo, como su madre. Escorpio se había llevado a su hija a vivir con él al Santuario, le gustaba presumirla con los demás caballeros, era un padre bastante orgulloso, pero no podía con eso solo, así que decidió nombrar a su mejor amigo, Camus como su tío/padrino, por así decirlo, aunque los demás caballeros dorados, también se autonombraron como tíos y algunas amazonas como sus pequeñas tías, a excepción de Dohko y Shion, ellos se nombraron automáticamente como sus abuelos.

* * *

**Cinco años después. **Annie, ya tenía cinco años de edad, era muy juguetona, le encantaba hacerle broma a su padre. La última broma que le había hecho era esconderse en el baño y hacer como si se hubiera "perdido", a Milo casi le iba a dar un infarto al corazón, aunque no le regañaba, ni nada, solo le importaba si su hija estaba bien.

Una noche, la pequeña peli ceniza se había puesto un tanto rebelde, y decidió no comer. Milo como se preocupaba mucho por su hija, decidió hacerle leche tibia, antes de dormir. El griego estaba buscando a su hijita por todo el templo, hasta que la encontró en una habitación rayando las paredes con un crayón. El peli azul se acercó a ella y le preguntó.

─ Hey, pequeña─ saludo sonriente─, ¿Qué haces?

─ Mamá…─ contesto la pequeña sin apartar su mirada perdida de la pared.

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar "Mamá" cuando volteo a la pared, ahí estaba… El dibujo… Era igual al que Milo y Camus pintaron en el templo de Acuario, cuando conocieron a "Mamá". Milo le dejó la leche al lado de la pequeña y salió del cuarto.

El joven de veinte años se encontraba dando vueltas por la sala, sin explicación alguna. No podría ser… "Mamá" solo él y Camus la podían ver, además ella había desaparecido. Afrodita que iba pasando por su templo para ir a su templo, pero se detuvo en Escorpio, para ir a visitar a la pequeña Annie, y se encontró con el escorpión sentando en un sillón, apoyando sus codos con sus rodillas, parece que estaba pensado. El sueco se acercó a donde estaba su compañero de armas.

─ ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Annie? ─ le preguntó mientras lo miraba.

Milo se había dado cuenta de que le estaban hablando, salió de su trance y miró a Afrodita, el cual parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

─ Ella se tiene que ir a dormir…─ respondió, mientras Piscis infló sus mejillas─ Ahora, que estás aquí, cuando pases por Acuario… ¿Podrías decirle a Camus que bajará?, tengo que hablar con él.

─ Bueno, ya que- aceptó mientras se retiraba del templo.

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: Maternidad del más allá.**

**Discraimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Nota: Pensamientos y flashbacks en cursivas.**

**Nota 2: ¡Kyaa! Lo siento por que sea tan, tan corto este capítulo.**

Capítulo 2: La noche.

* * *

Camus llegó corriendo a Escorpio, como alma que se la llevo el diablo. El escorpión celeste estaba sentado en el sofá mirando hacia el vacío. Camus lo sorprende por detrás poniéndole una mano en el hombro haciendo que Milo saltará del susto.

─ ¡Camus! ─ exclamó el peli azul mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho─ Que bueno que llegaste, tengo que─ fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

─ Tienes que hablar conmigo─ dijo con serenidad mientras se sentaba en el sofá, al lado de Milo─ ¿De qué quieres hablar? ─ preguntó el francés.

─ Mamá…─ Con solo decir eso, hizo que el pelirrojo se sobresalta. Miró a Camus─ Annie, lo dijo y estaba haciendo el mismo dibujo que hicimos en la pared, cuando conocimos a Mamá.

─ Eso es común en los niños que digan "Mamá", de seguro debe faltarle su madre, eso es todo.

─ Entonces…─decía el griego mientras se tomaba la barbilla─ ¿Cómo explicas lo del dibujo?

─ De seguro que cuando andaba en Acuario, lo vio, le pareció lindo y lo quiso pintar─ respondió tranquilamente.

─ Sí… Eso…─ Se quedó por unos segundos pensativo.

─ Si eso era todo, me paso a retirar─ decía el galo mientras se levantaba del sofá─ Buenas noches─ diciendo esto último se retiró de Escorpio.

Milo entró a la habitación de su hija para comprobar de que se encontraba durmiendo. Así fue, la encontró durmiendo como un angelito. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, salió de la habitación de la pequeña y se dirigió al baño de su habitación a tomar una ducha.

* * *

En el templo de Acuario, estaba Camus leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de té. Termina de leer el libro, se toma el poquito del té que quedaba y se dirige hacia la cocina, en el trayecto de la cocina a la sala oye como si susurraran su nombre.

─ Camus… Camus…─ llama una voz femenina.

─ ¿Eh? ─ se voltea y no hay nadie_─, De seguro estoy alucinando por falta de sueño. Sí, eso es…_

Sigue su camino hacia la cocina y la voz lo vuelve a llamar, pero esta vez Camus decide ignorar y siguió su camino hasta la cocina. Ya en la cocina, el francés puso su taza en el fregadero, justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, las bombillas de la cocina explotaron, sin razón alguna.

─ _A lo mejor hubo un cortocircuito, sí, eso debe ser…_─ pensó para calmarse y salir de la cocina.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se iba a ir a dar una ducha, pero el sueño lo venció, sin quitarse su armadura. Ni los restos de vidrio que quedaba sobre su cabello, simplemente se abalanzo sobre la cama, quedando dormido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

En Escorpio. Milo salía ya de bañarse, tenía el pantalón del pijama puesto, mientras se sacaba las orejas con una toalla que tenía en el cuello. Cuando levanto su vista dio un pequeño salto al ver a su hijita sentada en la cama observando.

─ Tremendo susto que me diste, Ann─ dijo el mayor acercándose a su hija y sentándose en un lado de la cama.

La menor guardo silencio y miro hacia abajo inflando sus mejillas, abrazando más a su conejo de felpa que tenía.

─ ¿Quieres dormir aquí? ─ preguntó el griego, lo cual la pequeñita afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras veía la cara de su padre.

La pequeñita se metió entre las sábanas volviéndose una pequeña bolita. Milo sonrió, y se terminó de subirse en la cama por completo, acostándose a un lado de su hija para abrazarla.

Continuara.


	3. Capítulo 3 Primera parte

**Título: Maternidad del más allá.**

**Discraimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Nota: Pensamientos y flashbacks en cursivas.**

**Nota 2: Me inspiré para este capítulo del fanfic Die Puppe de lobunaluna**

**Nota 3: Este capítulo tendrá dos partes o tal vez tres, no sé, esta es la primera parte :3**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Anabel. Primera parte.

* * *

La noche había llegado a su fin y el sol recién comenzaba a penetrar en Escorpio. Milo se había despertado temprano, para así hacerle desayuno a su hijita. Para dejarla desayunada y cambiada, para así iría a su entrenamiento y dejar a la pequeñita con una amazona. Annie se despertó sin hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió a la cocina, sentándose en una silla del comedor. Milo al darse la vuelta, vio a la menor sentada en una silla observándolo, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

─ En serio, Ann─ decía mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho─ Me vas a dar un infarto.

La pequeña solo emitió una sonrisa y le mostró el conejito, el cual tenía un pequeño moñito rojo amarrado al cuello.

─ ¿Y ese moño? ─ preguntó el mayor mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Annie iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un sonido que venía desde su cuarto. Al escuchar ese extraño sonido, la peli ceniza se bajó de la silla y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el sonido, dejando confundido a su padre.

─ Cosas de niños…─ dijo el mayor para sí.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar de repente con alguien mirándolo haciéndolo saltar del susto, otra vez… Ahí estaba, la amazona del Águila, Marín, mirando extrañada a Milo, cosa que no se pudo notar por su máscara.

─ Hola, Milo…─ saludó extrañada─ ¿Te sucede algo? ─ preguntó mientras miraba la reacción de Milo.

─ Ah, Hola, Marín─ saludó tratando de disimular, el susto que se había dado─ No, No… ¿Por qué? ─ dijo nervioso.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ interrogó─: Pareces asustado, por alguien o algo─ Milo tragó en seco.

No podía decirle a la amazona que había estado sintiendo cosas raras, tampoco lo del dibujo, ni de "Mamá". Estaba seguro que si se lo decía, lo tomaría por loco. Así que decidió inventar una respuesta, honesta y rápida.

─ Es que, ahora el nuevo pasatiempo de Annie, es aparecer de repente y asustarme─ dijo calmadamente─. Bueno me tengo que ir al entrenamiento, Adiós y gracias─ diciendo esto último el caballero salió de la casa de Escorpio, dejando a la pelirroja de pie en el comedor.

La amazona escucho unas risillas que venían del cuarto de la menor. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de donde provenían las risitas, caminó por el pasillo y tomo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla lentamente, abrió la puerta.

Continuara.


	4. Capítulo 3 Segunda Parte

**Título: Maternidad del más allá.**

**Discraimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Nota: Pensamientos y flashbacks en cursivas.**

**Nota 2: Me inspiré para este capítulo del fanfic Die Puppe de lobunaluna**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Anabel. Segunda parte

* * *

Marín al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Annie, jugando una muñequita de porcelana. La niña estaba sonriendo y canturreando la melodía de una canción. La mayor se acercó a la pequeña y le sonrió.

─ Hola, pequeña traviesa─ saludó mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara─. Me han estado diciendo que andas asustando a tu padre.

La pelirroja se da cuenta que la pequeña tiene en mano una muñequita de porcelana. Encarna una ceja y le pregunta "¿De dónde había sacado la muñeca?".

─ Mamá me la regaló─ contestó la pequeña mientras le peinaba el pelo a la muñequita con sus dedos.

─ ¿Mamá? ─ preguntó curiosa─ ¿Y quién es "Mamá"?

Annie guardó silencio, ignorando lo último que le había pregunta la amazona. Marín al percatarse de que estaba siendo ignorada salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala, para ver un poco de televisión.

Al sentarse en el sillón, Marín se dio cuenta de unas manchas de mano que tenía la pantalla, se acercó un poco para verlas más de cerca.

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 3 Última parte

**Título: Maternidad del más allá.**

**Discraimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Nota: Pensamientos y flashbacks (también sueños) en cursivas.**

**Nota 2: Me inspiré para este capítulo del fanfic Die Puppe de lobunaluna**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Anabel. Última parte.

* * *

_Un niño de pelos rojizos recorría un gran jardín, lleno de flores, era como los elíseos. Al otro lado de un río estaba una joven adulta que no pasaba de los veinte años, ella tenía una suave piel de porcelana y cabellos azules celestes, al igual que su mirada, también tenía un vestido largo hasta el suelo de color blanco, esta llamaba a Camus. El niño fue corriendo hacía donde ella, sin embargo, no podía cruzar el lago. Camus ya rendido se había rendido tirándose al suelo, la joven se percató de la mirada triste del niño, así que ella cruzó el lago. Se agachó hacia la altura del pequeño y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para luego secarle las lagrimitas que salían de los ojos del menor para otorgarle una sonrisa, la cual también fue correspondida por el crío de siete años. La peli celeste se puso de pie, dejando al pequeño en arrodillado en el suelo._

─ _Mamá, no te vayas…─ rogó el pequeño._

─ _Siempre estaré contigo, Camus…Incluso más allá de lo que te puedes imaginar─ contestó la mayor, estirándole la mano al pequeño, la cual fue tomada por este._

_En un campo de muchas flores,_

_Cerca del río, donde se respira la paz_

_En donde se respira el amor, al cruzar el río_

_Ya no sentirás miedo, ya no más,_

_Ya no tendrás frío, ya no más,_

_Sígueme, Sígueme, y se feliz,_

_Al cruzar junto a mí._

* * *

El francés abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con una pequeña comisión que había en su cuarto, entre esas tres personas estaban, Milo, Hyoga y su criada, por decirlo así, Carmella. Los tres estaban rodeando al cuerpo del francés, preguntándose si estaría vivo o no. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, al ver que el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

─ ¡Ay, señor Camus! Mire, no me haga eso─ dice Carmella, una joven de pelo color azabache y ojos cafés─. Gracias a la virgencita y a Dios que usted, está vivo─ de la nada saca un rosario y lo besa─. Ay, mire ute***,** a mi casi por casi, me iba a dar un soponcio*****.

─ Ay…─gimió el francés mientras se trataba de sentar en la cama─ Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Carmella─ decía mientras se logra sentar─, ¿Puedes por favor, prepararme un café?, Gracias.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del cuarto, hacía la cocina, dejando a Hyoga y Milo en la habitación de Acuario. Camus le había pedido a Hyoga que por favor saliera del cuarto, que tenía que hablar algo urgente con Milo. El rubio obedeció saliendo del cuarto, dejando a los dos santos de oro a solas. Milo se sentó en la cama justo al lado de Camus y divisó los pedazos de vidrio que tenía este en su pelo.

─ Cortocircuito─ contestó el francés─. Milo…

─ ¿Dime?

─ Cerca del río, donde se respira la paz…─dijo Camus mientras miraba a Milo a los ojos.

El griego se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro en la habitación. Camus encarnó una ceja y le preguntó "¿Qué pasaba?", el peli azul se detuvo y lo miró.

─ Esa letra…La había escuchado antes, pero…

* * *

_En la madrugada de esa misma mañana, Milo estaba durmiendo con su hija, mientras esta le tenía un brazo tomado mientras lo balbuceaba, canturreaba una canción, dormida._

_Sígueme, Sígueme, y se feliz,_

_Al cruzar junto a mí._

* * *

En Escorpio, la amazona se había acercado a la televisión la cual se encendió de repente dejándola en un canal, en el cual solo se observaba unas letras, las cuales decían.

* * *

─ "Aléjate de ella", "Sólo es mía" ─ leía en voz alta Marín.

Se escuchó un grito que venía desde el cuarto de la pequeña. Marín fue corriendo hacía la susodicha habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Continuara...

* * *

**Ute: **Usted.

**Soponcio:** Infarto.


End file.
